1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tactile-force generating apparatus for changing the magnitude or attributes of a tactile force of an input section, etc., according to or corresponding to game content (information), such as the type of, or the situation in, a game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, input sections, such as buttons, levers or the like, of an operation apparatus for home game machines, for example, are urged so as to return to predetermined states by elastic bodies, such as springs, provided therein, and when an input section is operated, such spring is deformed according to the displacement of the input section, and the input section receives a tactile force by the spring""s force.
In such a construction, when a game is played by operating an operation button, etc., to instruct the operation of an operation target on a monitor screen, tactile sensations can be perceived only by seeing (visual) a character on the monitor screen or by hearing (audio) sound generated from the monitor. In a conventional operation apparatus, which is usually operated by moving both hands and an arm in various ways, since only a function for instructing one direction by operating with a finger is used substantially, the operation apparatus itself does not provide a tactile sensation feedback function.
Accordingly, a tactile-force generating apparatus has been developed in which when a specific operation or scene is encountered by a game of a certain type or by the operation of the input section, the tactile sensation fed back from the main unit of the game machine can be obtained from the input section itself so as to improve the verisimilitude of the game, and playing effects are thereby improved. In other words, a specific tactile sensation corresponding to the play of the game is experienced or felt by the operator directly at the location the input section, or button or the like.
For example, in an apparatus shown in FIG. 1, a rotational force generated by a motor 1, etc., is decreased/amplified by a deceleration mechanism 6 comprising a gear 2, a gear 3, a pinion 4, a rack 5, etc., is converted into linear movement by a link mechanism 7, and is transmitted to an input section such as a lever 8, etc. In addition, a cushioning member 10, such as a spring 9, is interposed between the deceleration mechanism 6 and the link mechanism 7 so that this cushioning member 10 prevents excessive force from being applied to each component.
In an apparatus shown in FIG. 2, a rotational force generated by a motor 11, etc., is transmitted to an input section, such as a lever 20, via a deceleration mechanism 16 comprising a worm 12, a worm wheel 13, a pinion 14, a rack 15, etc., a cushioning member 18, such as a spring 17, and a link mechanism 19, so that a tactile force of the input section is prevented from being transmitted to the motor 11 by the rack 15 and the pinion 14.
In these apparatuses, the amounts of compression of the springs 9 and 17 are varied according to the game information by driving the motors 1 and 11, causing the tactile forces of the levers 8 and 20 to be varied.
However, in both apparatus, since the deceleration mechanisms 6 and 16 are provided, the number of parts is large, and this is disadvantageous in terms of reliability and cost. Also, since several mechanisms are interposed between the input section and the motors 1 and 11, there is play due to backlash, and there is a tendency for tactile sensations transmitted to the finger tip to lack direct sensation.
The present invention has been achieved to overcome the above-described problems. An object of the present invention is to provide a tactile-force generating apparatus which is capable of operating efficiently in a relatively small amount of space and which is capable of providing sufficient and significant direct tactile sensation transmitted to the finger tip.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, according to the present invention, there is provided a tactile-force generating apparatus for generating in an input section which can be displaced from a predetermined position of an input unit for inputting information into a game machine main unit or the like, a tactile-force for returning said input section to said predetermined position, the tactile-force generating apparatus comprising: a first tactile-force generation unit for generating in the input section a tactile force independently of game information; and a second tactile-force generation unit for generating in the input section a tactile force corresponding to game information.
The second tactile-force generation unit preferably comprises a magnetic-force generation unit for generating a magnetic force corresponding to game information, and a movable body which receives a repulsion force or an attraction force of a magnetic force generated by the magnetic-force generation unit. The magnetic-force generation unit preferably comprises an electromagnet, and a current supply unit for supplying electric current, corresponding to game information, to the electromagnet. The movable body is preferably a permanent magnet or a magnetic body. The term xe2x80x9cpermanentxe2x80x9d magnet will be understood to reference a magnet that does not change polarity, unlike an electromagnet, for example, which can change polarity depending on the nature of the current supplied thereto. The magnetic-force generation unit comprises a coil, a core and a current supply unit for supplying electric current corresponding to game information to the coil, and the movable body is preferably a magnetic body.
The magnetic-force generation unit may be provided on the side adjacent to the input section, and the movable body may be provided on the side adjacent to the main unit of the input unit. Alternatively, the magnetic-force generation unit may be provided on the side adjacent to the main unit of the input unit, and the movable body may be provided on the side adjacent to the input section.
The input section may also comprise a housing section of the magnetic-force generation unit or the movable body, and the first tactile-force generation unit, the magnetic-force generation unit, and the movable body may be arranged coaxially.
The first tactile-force generation unit comprises a specific tactile-force imparting unit for imparting a specific tactile force to the input section. The specific tactile-force imparting unit comprises a tactile-force-corresponding-to-displacement imparting unit for imparting a tactile force corresponding to the displacement of the input section. The tactile-force-corresponding-to-displacement imparting unit is an elastic body such as a spring or a rubber-like member.
The elastic body may comprise a first elastic body for generating a tactile force at a first displacement of the input section and a second elastic body for generating a tactile force at a second displacement of the input section.
With this construction, a predetermined tactile force which is not related to game information is imparted to the input section by the first tactile-force generation unit, and furthermore, a tactile force corresponding to game information is imparted thereto in such a manner as to be superposed by the second tactile-force generation unit.
The first and second tactile-force generation units may act independently of each other, or in concert as will be explained below in detail. If the second tactile-force generation unit does not contribute to the tactile sensation at the input section, in response to a lack of corresponding game information, for example, the tactile sensation felt at the input section will be governed or dictated solely by the first tactile-force generation unit. However, if game information activates the second tactile-force generation unit, causing such unit to contribute an additive force to the first tactile-force generation unit, then the tactile sensation experienced at the input section will be enhanced or increased as compared with the tactile sensation experienced by the first tactile-force generation unit alone. On the other hand, if game information causes the second tactile-force generation unit to contribute a reducing force to the first tactile-force generation unit, then the tactile sensation experienced at the input section will be decreased as compared with the tactile sensation experienced by the first tactile-force generation unit alone. Consequently, the tactile sensation experienced at the input section can vary greatly depending on game information and the interaction between the first and second tactile-force generation units.
The above and further objects, aspects and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.